


La sua Napoli e il suo mare

by Migliaccio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Migliaccio
Summary: 他的那不勒斯和他的海。
Relationships: Dries Mertens/Thomas Meunier
Kudos: 1





	La sua Napoli e il suo mare

**Author's Note:**

> 那不勒斯旅游安利，时间轴是拿坡里欧冠主场对巴黎。

默尼耶在海边等着默滕斯。确切地讲，是在延伸到海边的那条小路的最上边等着默滕斯。这其实谈不上是一个约定，这只是他在来这里之前和德利斯随口提起的自己来那不勒斯时的计划，但是他总有那么种感觉，默滕斯会在这个时候到这里来与他见面。托马斯·默尼耶总是相信自己的直觉。

他低下头看了一眼手机。几个小时前他还在飞机上的时候，德利斯发给他了这条小街的名字。“从这儿下去，”他说，“有个小海湾。这不是别人会推荐给你的那不勒斯旅游景点，但我很喜欢那儿！”

默尼耶转了转眼珠，回复了他一个海浪的emoji。他将手机塞回衣袋，然后沿着这条小路向海边走。

临近冬天的那不勒斯的海是灰色的，从海滩到远处的海平面都是和天空一模一样的铅灰色，这世界上没有任何地方的海永远是蓝的。但是这里的海风倒是四季如一，毫不客气地往人的脸上、身上和眼睛里刮。这个小小的码头拴着几艘船，在海浪中轻轻振动着，和大码头那些漂亮的、镶着黄色木板的游艇不同，这里的船在船头用油漆潦草地写着船的名字，有些已经被海浪洗去了一半，缆绳脏兮兮的，白色的船板上锈迹斑斑。

这正是默尼耶想看到的。他将双手放在衣兜里，慢慢顺着码头踱步。这里的风和意大利所有的地方都不一样，这是那不勒斯的风，充满了这座城市尖锐、毛糙、但深重又热切的激情。就在前两周，他还隐晦地开玩笑让德利斯来巴黎，但那个画面飞快地一闪而过，取而代之的是几年前那个无比直白地对他宣称“你该考虑考虑拿波里”的默滕斯。

“托马斯，”那个时候的默滕斯说，他的眼睛闪闪发光，他的眼睛永远是那样闪闪发光，“我喜欢这儿，你知道。你肯定会喜欢这儿的，我发誓，你必须喜欢这儿。”

“为什么？”默尼耶侧过脑袋看着他，存心和他开玩笑，“你怎么知道的？”

“因为那儿有我。这还不够吗？”

“托马斯！”

那一声快活的呼唤让默尼耶回过了头。默滕斯小步向他跑过来，在看到他回头之后放慢了脚步。他一手捏着两只对折起来的纸碟子，另一只手臂伸向他：“托马斯！”

“能提前见到你真不错。”默尼耶伸出双臂给了他一个热情的拥抱，默滕斯笑嘻嘻地拍了拍他的后背，“我是说，在我们明天在圣保罗见面之前。你已经去过那儿了，对吧？”

“是的。”默尼耶回答，“我很期待明天，但说真的，我确实更乐意在这儿见到你。”

“你可不是来旅游的，”默滕斯眨了眨眼睛，“并且除开我，你也有能够带着你游览这座城市的朋友，是不是？”

默尼耶大笑起来，他狠狠摸了摸默滕斯的脑袋。这句话带有一点儿亲热，一点儿充满善意的嫉妒，一点儿喜悦，还有很多很多对这座城市、这片海的骄傲。能将所有这些意味用这样可爱且兴味十足的语气表达出来的，这个世界上只有德利斯·默滕斯一个人。谁会不爱他呢？

“你手里拿着什么？”默尼耶问，他亲热地笑着，看着默滕斯的眼睛。他才没有蠢到会接这句话，“我感觉自己闻到了马苏里拉、番茄和面粉。”

“你猜对了。但那是不是属于你的呢？”默滕斯故意将那只手背在身后，他扬起下巴，看着那个将双手缩进衣袋里的高个子，“现在告诉我，你喜不喜欢那不勒斯？”

这不是默尼耶第一次来到这座城市，他也不止一次享受过索伦托海岸那举世闻名的、足以令全世界所有人一见倾心的夏日。这里有阳光，有柠檬，有油橄榄，有艺术，有全世界最美味的油浸小番茄，这些都是真的，但这些都不是那不勒斯。现在在他眼前的灰色的海才是那不勒斯，默滕斯显然知道这些是他最想看的东西。这座城市拥有一切，但也一无所有。他眼前的那不勒斯就像一个浑身创伤的姑娘，头发上落着灰，裙子沾着泥水，但那双眼睛里却拥有任何苦难都无法抹去的，火热、明亮、充满骄傲的激情。

默尼耶想，他能理解那一代又一代人对那这座城市的爱。不得不说，德利斯是个很聪明的家伙，他知道默尼耶想看的绝不仅仅是那不勒斯，他想看的是默滕斯眼里的那不勒斯。这也是因为他们俩之间总有那种奇异的默契，仿佛不仅仅限于队友，但与互相欣赏不同，与互相爱慕更不同。默尼耶总是知道默滕斯的阀门在哪儿，他十分享受将默滕斯抱在胸前作为鼓励和赞美，而默滕斯则直接将这回事当作理所应当的。他会带着德利斯·默滕斯特有的那种“你必须得这么做”的微笑向默尼耶要求一个击掌，再衔接一个拥抱，或者一个在额头上的亲吻。而默尼耶总是乐于顺从他的意思，无论默滕斯向他要求什么。

他并不是对每个人都这样的，但是他很乐意顺着默滕斯的意思让他高兴，因为默滕斯值得他这么做。这“值得”的意思很宽泛，很微妙，但是所有人都可以想见，德利斯出现在这儿的时候他有多高兴。你并不是指望他一定得来，因为你完全没有告诉他你就在这儿，但是他还是来了，因为他相信你会来这里。他明白你想看什么，所以来向你展示他深爱的一切。因为他信任你，你也是他所深爱事物的一部分。这对于默尼耶而言，就足以意味着他也会将同样的信任交付出去了。

“这儿有你。”默尼耶故意同样拿几年前的那句话作为回答，看到默滕斯故作生气地瞪大了眼睛，他笑得更开心了，像是这是件多么快活的事儿似的，“这还不够吗？”

默滕斯飞快地伸出另一只手，轻柔地敲了一下他的耳朵：“再试试？”

“我没有说谎，我很欣赏这里。”默尼耶微笑着承认，“和巴黎不一样的欣赏。我很难形容自己‘喜欢’一座城市，那不勒斯很有魅力，这是我欣赏的，但是如果说我有多喜爱这儿，那一定是因为你在这里。”

默滕斯没有马上回答，他看着默尼耶，仿佛在仔细思量这个答案。

“别在我面前摆出那副表情，托马斯。”他先警告，随后又露出了那种十分满意的笑容，“但听起来很甜。我愿意买账。”

他将那个纸碟子递给了默尼耶。这是那不勒斯披萨店随处可见的纸碟子，白色的，两片对折叠在一起，已经被里面的披萨浸湿了四分之一，但面饼竟然还是热乎乎的。谁都知道这里随处都可以买到世界上最有名的披萨饼，但默尼耶并没想到要特意去吃一片，而默滕斯替他想到了。默尼耶把披萨饼从尖端卷起来，塞进嘴里，他只用四口就吃光了一片，三口吃光了第二片。那不勒斯的披萨没有什么值得多说的，完美，用这一个词就足够概括。虽然他们俩站在海边，那种一点儿都不梦幻的海腥味多少盖过了食物的香气，但那也不是很要紧的事儿。

“我愿意修正我的答案，”默尼耶边擦嘴边做出评论，因为默滕斯正拿他那种“我要听到夸赞”的亮晶晶的眼神看着他，而就像我们所说的，默尼耶很乐意顺着他的意思，“我喜欢这儿是因为披萨在这里。”

“这句我不相信。”默滕斯轻快地回答，但是他的笑容早已经飞到了眼角，“我说过你肯定会喜欢这里的。”

现在已经是快要五点钟了。就在他们俩说话的那会儿，天色已经比之前要暗得多了。现在的海比刚才看起来颜色更深，连浪花都是发灰的，卷着海藻和树枝拍打着码头。事实上，巴黎其实并没有给球员许多自由活动的时间，其他那些没有安排、能够趁着晚餐前的时间出来走走的人也几乎都只在住处周围活动，只有默尼耶一路跑到了城市的最边上。

“你为什么会来这里，德利斯？”默尼耶问，语气中多少有那么一点儿好奇，“你怎么确定我会来？”

他们俩顺着海边慢慢地走了一会儿。默滕斯把拉链拉到了最上面，默尼耶则干脆套上了风帽，他的外套里面还穿着刚刚去踩场时的套头衫。他们俩在巴黎根本没有单独说几句话的机会，更别提见面，只有赛前在球员通道的一个拥抱。如果只是针对两个比利时人来说，这样的交流已经算是绰绰有余了，但这样的机会总是特别的——如果针对到对方所在的城市，去看看他热爱着的地方的话。

“我不确定。”默滕斯回答，“我说过很喜欢这里，我收到你的消息的时候才知道你真的来了。”他的声音听起来有点雀跃，“所以我买了披萨。我的份在来的路上就吃掉了。”

“我猜到了。”默尼耶似笑非笑地看了他一眼，“我的意思是， 你为什么告诉我这里？”

默滕斯停下了脚步。他回过头，指向离他们大约一百五十步远的那个码头。默尼耶顺着他的手指看过去，那座狭长的、木头搭成的码头一直延伸到灰色的海里，最前端的灯已经亮了起来，他们能看到围栏两边挂着同样破旧却依然鲜亮的彩旗。

“因为这里总能让我想起我第一次到那不勒斯来的时候。”默滕斯给了他最诚恳的答案，“我不知所措地来到意大利，满心都是对这座城市的先入为主的担忧和焦躁。”

“但是我某一天散步的时候顺着这条小街走到了这个码头。那个时候还是夏天，海仍然是蓝色的，风也比现在讨人喜欢得多。”他慢慢地说，“我一个人站在那破码头的最前边。有一家人过来，打算解开他们的船出海，其中一个小男孩认出了我。他向我招手，大声喊我的名字。”

默尼耶将一只手放在了他的肩上。

“那是我第一次听见那不勒斯人喊我的名字。”默滕斯侧过头，眼睛向上看着默尼耶，“你一定能明白那种感觉，托马斯。那感觉好极了。”

“我明白。”默尼耶的话在喉咙里顿了一下，他又轻轻拍了拍默滕斯，用一种非常温柔的语气回答，“我能明白。”他又重复了一遍，像是在告诉自己似的。

“我把这里当作我的城市。”默滕斯深深吸了一口气，带着他那种甜蜜的、快活又自信的神态说，“以后的事情没有人知道，但现在，我很乐意这样生活在这儿。”

他们俩在那条石子小路的最上边告别。那个时候默尼耶才打开手机，并发现了六条消息和三个未接来电。“糟糕，”他说，脸上的神情看起来一点儿都不担心，“我该在半个钟头前就回到那儿的。”

“我提醒过你时间的。”默滕斯大笑着，替他招了一辆出租车，“你回去要倒霉啦。”

默滕斯替默尼耶拉开车门，默尼耶没有立刻上车，他看着默滕斯将脑袋伸进车窗，用意大利语告诉司机他要去哪儿。随后默滕斯缩回身体，给了他一个十分自然的拥抱。默尼耶低下头，让他们俩的脑袋短暂地靠在一块儿，他还拍了拍默滕斯的后脖颈。他们俩的鼻尖和耳朵都被海风吹得红红的，在他们俩分开之后，默尼耶摸了摸自己的鼻子。

“明天见，托马斯。”默滕斯对缩起身体坐进车里的默尼耶说，“等你回去我们再聊。”

默尼耶看着他，他前面的司机也正回过头看着他们俩。他知道自己在这位花臂大哥的眼里已经从“不会说意大利语的外国乘客”变成了“德利斯·默滕斯的朋友”，这种感觉也很不错。

“明天见。”默尼耶笑着回答。

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 关于那不勒斯的海  
> 那不勒斯湾理论上大部分时候都是蓝色的，但今年我去的时候天气不太好，那不勒斯本市近港的海全都是灰色的（停靠的大多是货船可能也是原因之一），只有登高之后才能看到远处的蓝色。那种灰色的海给我留下了非常深刻的印象。  
> 文中提及的这个小码头不存在，如果存在的话，我幻想中它会在Fontana del Sebeto附近。
> 
> 关于比利时人先坑老乡  
> 16年的咩：“我希望默尼耶能和我一起在那不勒斯踢球。”  
> 18年的默尼耶：“那不勒斯有些球员可以在大巴黎有自己的位置。”


End file.
